


The menacing boop

by ravenadottir



Category: Love Island (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:08:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24506668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenadottir/pseuds/ravenadottir
Summary: Someone asked: I was reading your player Bobby theory and I just wondered, what do you think Bobby would say if MC accused him of playing her?My answer: I didn’t know how else to answer this question, so I wrote a scenario.Disclaimer here. In a hypotethical situation, where Bobby is accused of being a player again, I think this is how it would play out. It does not mean I think he’s a player. We all know he is not.
Relationships: Bobby McKenzie & Main Character (Love Island)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32





	The menacing boop

Your heart drops as the revelation slowly settles. The challenge was supposed to be something fun, and then, out of the blue, a bomb was dropped, making every muscle in your body tight with anger.

“He’s playing me” you think to yourself.

First the Twitter challenge, now this? No. He didn’t defend himself and even played around, making jokes about not revealing his big secret.

It turns out, it wasn’t a distasteful joke or a rushed judgement. At least, that’s what it was looking like.

The islanders around you glance at each other, then at you, waiting for a reaction.

You keep staring at the board. “Bobby is playing the game to get to the end”.

Your cheeks start flushing violently, every heartbeat is felt on your fingertips and you avoid even glancing at him. But still, you can feel his eyes in the back of your head.

“I guess the challenge is over”. Lottie puts away the card and you stand up, trying to look as composed as possible, to not give reasons to anyone pity or come offer support.

You start walking towards the Villa, without looking back. There’s a sudden presence behind you and a raspy, timid voice.

“Can we talk about this?”

Bobby grazes his hand on your arm, trying to get you to stop mid pace, but you’re not in the clarifying things mood. You just want to disappear inside the dressing room, in hopes no one mentions the challenge. It’s going to be unbearable to hear Hope or Lottie, or even Marisol’s judgements of character.

You brush off his attempt, moving forward.

~~

A few hours later, the tension hovers on the Villa. Not even Jo and Ibrahim’s kiss brought so much negative energy to the place. As you finish getting dressed, immersed in the silence of the dressing room, you get up from the chair, opening the door, to see a few of the girls talking on the hallway.

The subject dies with your presence. Lottie glances at you and nods to the bedroom.

You turn the knob, noticing Gary, Lucas, Noah and Ibrahim sitting on the bed, along with Bobby.

A single look was enough to make them scatter and invent excuses to leave.

One by one, as they go, shoot you either an apologetic or sympathetic look. After the last boy closes the door behind him, you stand there, at the edge of the bed you have been sharing with him for so long.

Bobby’s eyes don’t meet yours at first. He draws random shapes on the duvet with his finger. After a long, silent moment, your voice comes out, weak and trembling.

“So. A player, huh?”

He shrugs, shaking his head. “I don’t know what that was about, Lass. I swear.”

“Seems like you should, since it’s not the first time, Bobby!”

He’s startled by the tone on your voice. He has never seen you as short tempered as you are right now. Not even after returning from Casa Amor and finding out your partner switched, risking you from being dumped. You didn’t care, because the only boy you wanted to come back single, did.

At that moment, you remember seeing Bobby beaming at you, sitting alone. The warm feeling of trust and respect fades away quickly as you fold your arms, trying to understand what happened today.

“Bobby. It’s not the first time. And I’m afraid it won’t be the last.”

He looks up, his gaze searching your eyes, immediately becoming defensive.

“I swear! Lass, I have no idea what’s going on, or why people think that of me.”

“So, you’re not a player? You’re not just using me to get to the end?” your lips quiver with the shaky feeling of being deceived. You want to believe in his word, you want to believe it’s just paranoia from the public, but like Bobby said once, “The public sees things we don’t, but they also don’t see everything”. Those words resonate in your mind, repeating themselves in an almost cruel tone.

“What am I supposed to believe in then?”

“Lass…” he gets up from the bed, mimicking a hug, but you take a step back, jaw even more clenched than before. “I don’t know what to tell you… I don’t…”

Bobby trails off, searching for the right words, but is unable to find an explanation that makes sense. Right now, his heart flutters with pain, as yours does.

“Bobby… I don’t know what to do. If you are playing…”

He cuts you short, but you raise one finger, interrupting him.

“If you’re playing the game, or manipulating… I just… I don’t know what to do.” Your voice becomes urgent and tears form on the corner of your eyes. “Because every moment we spent together, so far, has been the best I had with a boy. But how can I trust you with this?! How can I look at two different times that people accused you of being a player and just be cool with it?”

There’s fear in his eyes. A fear that you have never seen before. Bobby looks, walks and talks confidence, but for the first time since you met him, he doesn’t know what to say.

“I can’t… I don’t…” he trails off again.

You turn on your heel to leave and feel his hand on your back.

“Please.”

You shut your eyes, the tears now falling on your outfit. Bobby sniffs, wiping under his eyes.

“Just please, hear me out…”

You don’t shrug off his hand this time. As hurt as you feel, Bobby is still the boy you love. The boy that showed you loyalty in every opportunity, and even though you’re angry and wanting to fight back the urge to listen, you stand still, facing the door.

A sigh of relief comes from him as he circles the bed to stand in front of you.

“Do you believe in that? That I’m a player? Do you actually believe in that?”

“Don’t turn this on me, Bobby.” Your voice comes out more exasperated that you thought it would. “I have every right to be upset about this! I feel like a proper mug!”

“Don’t… please… there’s no reason for you to believe in that… Lass.”

His eyes continue to search yours, now his thumb grazes your jawline.

“I was only kidding about it that day… because it was funny to me.”

“Funny!? To be accused of being a player? Because that’s not my idea of fun, Bobby!”

“I know… I didn’t mean it like that. I just… I was nervous about that tweet, because I have no idea what I ever did to give that impression. Swear on my life!”

He scratches his neck, disconcerted. For the first time in his life, Bobby doesn’t know what to say. A few tears grow in his eyes, and he wipes them before they roll. Bobby, crying?

“I honestly never did anything to be judged like that. Never! I was loyal to you the entire time. I don’t know why they would say that about me. Saying I’m a player…”

His voice drops to a whisper, disappointed.

“I’m not a player.”

You let out a heavy sigh, sitting on the nearest bed, hugging your knees. He tilts his head, looking for a way to ask permission to sit beside you. You nod to the empty spot and he joins you, fiddling with his fingers.

“When I said I loved you, I wasn’t playing some twisted game. I wasn’t trying to secure my place or… I’ve never been with another girl, in here… I just…”

His words fade as he notices your eyes, drenched. He goes to hold your hands, but stops mid-way, keeping them to himself.

“Lass… please, look at me.”

You sniff violently, still feeling your heart fluttering with doubt. Your eyes meet his. If he’s a player, he’s a good one.

“I understand how you must be feeling right now. I do. I would be acting the same way if someone told me you were just using me… or cheating. I know… and you have every right to be sad or disappointed. But I’m giving you my word.”

He clenches his colorful shirt to touch his heart.

“You’re the only reason I’m having the time of my life in here.  _ You. _ I have no other reasons to stay if you don’t believe me. I never did anything to hurt you and I’m gonna keep trying to make you as happy as you make me.”

You bite your bottom lip from speaking, letting him finish.

“I promise you. I’m always making jokes, and at some point, I know I can be too playful. But that’s all it is. That’s just me trying to make the mood lighter… or… trying to make you smile after terrible things happened. If I knew how insecure you would be with those jokes that day… I… I would have never joked around like that.”

He grabs a tissue box from a nightstand nearby, handing you a couple of them.

“If you really wanna know… I was just as shocked as you were. But I didn’t want people to think it was true. I thought by joking about it, you would feel more reassured.”

“I would feel more reassured if you gave me reassurance, Bobby! Tapping your nose and calling yourself a magician is not reassuring!”

He looks down at his lap as you blow your nose, taking several deep breaths.

“I know… I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to… to hurt you in any way. I was caught off guard. So, I just tried to make things lighter.”

You toss the tissue in the trash can close to the door, planting your feet on the floor and propping yourself on the bed.

“I promise you. I’m not doing anything that would hurt you. I try to be as honest and blunt as I possibly can. You know that… well… I guess you’re doubting that now.”

He pinches the bridge of his nose, thoughtfully silent for a few moments.

“Lass. I just want you to know… I do love you. And I understand if you can’t trust me… that was a lot to take in and if you need some space from me, I’ll understand.”

Suddenly, your gaze falls on him. Bobby’s eyes still water, and he prevents the tears from rolling on his cheek. It’s clear he’s trying to maintain his composure, but his chest, rising and falling rapidly, gives it away that he can’t.

You stay silent, trying to think what to do or what to say next. In your heart, you know the answer, but your heart hasn’t always been right. The silence prolongs itself, making Bobby sigh with sadness.

“I’ll sleep in the daybed.”

He gets up, rubbing his temples, glancing at you.

“I’m sorry you’re hurt… I don’t know what I can do to show you I’m not lying.” He reaches the door to turn the knob. “I’ll give you some space.”

Before he can open it, you call out his name.

“Stay.”

He turns to look at you, surprise and hope on his face.

“What?”

“Just… stay.”

You only know how to follow your heart, even when your head says it otherwise. You pat the spot he was sitting on. “I’m gonna trust you, Bobby. Once again, I’m gonna ignore what has been thrown at me.”

He grabs the back of his neck, talking in a timid voice. “You don’t have to.”

“I know I don’t. I  _ want to. _ ”

He smiles bashfully, taking his seat next to you.

“But I’m warning you, McKenzie.”

His face twists with shock.

“If you’re playing me… just know… I’ll take care of it myself.”

He chuckles, but as soon as he sees your grimace, his expression goes serious.

You get up, without a word, leaning in with threatening eyes.

“Boop.”


End file.
